1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to folding cartons, and more particularly to a carton having a pair of adjacent cells of different heights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the United States Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 584,072; 2,015,278; 2,344,182; 2,442,699; 3,563,449; 3,901,386; 3,913,739; 4,170,298.
None of the prior art patents disclosed a bi-level dual cell carton wherein one of the end walls has an extension with sections which serves as a cover for each of the separate cells of the carton in the manner of the present invention.